


My bestfriend Noctis!

by I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ACENDED, ALSO BEHOLD BABEH GLAD AND IGGY!!, Angst, Aranea - Freeform, BUT SOON ANOTHER SHALL BE WITH THEM, Basically, Cor Leonis is Prompto Argentum's Parent, Episode Prompto Spoilers, FOR REASONS UNTOLD, Fluff, God I hate tagging, I NEEDED IT, M/M, Meh, PROMPTO'S BIG SISTER, Prompto Argentum Has ADHD, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Younger Aranea, another reminder that i'd die for the two of them, as a treat, because cor would be the best uncle fucking fiGHT ME, bro ive been fighting this off for soooooo long, but - Freeform, cor gives him a better diet, cor lowkey started prompto's chocobo love, fight me, fuck idk, hngggg, hueheuh, i saw the idea and just, idk - Freeform, like nooooooo i have to finish the other one, more of an uncle, okay so like, project a little, shes the same age as luna so like shes currently like 9 years old?, sliggggghhhhhht rivalry between noct and prom, sooo, thats if i even finish my fic, theyre still kids uwu, uhh prompto is still a little chubby when hes little, what if i idk huehueh, why cant i just tag like a normal person, wink wonk, yet - Freeform, you already know its bebeh noct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave/pseuds/I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave
Summary: What if it was Cor who saved Prom? What if Cor became a super freaking cool uncle to Prom? What if Prom and Noct became friends a lot younger, and essentially becoming childhood best friends, with stupid amount of pinning?well yes if because im writing it, yay
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	1. rescue!

Cor couldn’t believe the kind of mission he was sent on. He couldn’t believe the kind of sick shit the Nifs were doing, the only evidence was currently crying in his arms as he cradled the poor creature.

\---

He and a small group of highly skilled glaives were sent to the heart of Niflheim, Gralea, to find out some information on the scheming nation. They recently got some intel that they were experimenting with deamons.

Cor was currently with one of the other glaives, there were six in total and they split into groups of two and were sent to investigate different parts of the base. 

Cor knew he was close to something important, with the sudden increase of security and MT’s roaming the halls. It put him on edge however he had a mission to complete, so he advanced.

The Immortal saw many things as he and his teammate snuck past, cells, scientists, MT’s and vending machines oddly enough. The man saw the expected and the unexpected, through each door he passed and each floor he cleared.

After hours of sneaking they reached an important looking room, to be more specific where they likely did their experiments. Cor turned to his teammate and nodded, they knew that was his way of telling to search the room for anything useful; documents, recordings, anything.

As Cor searched the room he heard a faint cry, far too high pitched to be an adult, hell or even in their teens. He thought for a moment, would he dare a peek? Or should he focus on finding any solid proof? The man hesitated, but finally decided on a look.

He slowly peaked his head over, he could hear his teammate hissing curses at him to stop but he couldn’t stop now, he was committed. 

But what he saw he could never prepare for…

A crying infant layed on the examination table, nothing protecting his small body from the freezing temperatures. Injections filled with questionable liquid, scalpels and other tools obviously meant for the poor child surround the single scientist who stood over the baby, ignoring his wails and jotted down notes.

By this time his teammate joined him, and they felt the same as Cor. Rage.

How could they even think about doing this to a child who has barely passed the age of one?! Cor knew he had to do something, the sight was horrifying. 

All he could think about was the newly born prince Noct back at the Citadel.  
“We have to do something” His teammate growled, and he couldn’t agree more. However they needed a plan of action, and fast.

Snatching the baby would be easy, the scientist was alone in the room with no one to guard him. However he’d surely call for security and they’d have to fight hordes with a baby in hand.

“Contact the rest, tell them Team 2 are to wait nearby and tell Team 3 to wait outside. Grab anything important, our new objective is a rescue mission” Cor ordered, the other nodding and immediately texted the rest to give the order. “I’m going in, wait here and fight off as much as you can so we can leave ASAP”.

Cor took a deep breath...1...2...3!

The man dubbed immortal smashed the window protecting the two inside from the outside world and jumped in. He could only hope for the best at this point.

The scientist flinched and the baby only wailed louder. Cor pulled out his sword and pointed it to the sick bastard in the coat, “Give me the child and I’ll think about sparing you!” He yelled in rage. The scientist only smirked.

“Sure, take him”

Cor did not take his eyes off the man once, his sword still pointing in the direction of the man. He picked up the baby and called it close with his free arm, the baby will be safe whether it’s the last thing he does.

Surprisingly the asshole in a coat did not call for back up yet, so he and his teammate had a small opening for running without too much trouble. Cor knew it wouldn’t last long but he’s sure as hell going to make the most out of it, ideally he’d meet up with Team 2 before any fighting needs to be done.

THey ran as fast as they could whilst avoiding the MT’s, and luckily enough they did reach Team 2 before anything serious happened.

“Cor! What the fuck?” The leader of Team 2 pointed to the crying child, Cor only glared at the man. He needed to give the kid something warm so he doesn’t die, so he took off his jacket and wrapped him up nice and snug. Cor laughed to himself, he can handle the cold, even if it will give him the sniffles.

“They were experimenting on this child, we couldn’t leave him behind” Cor’s teammate explained, the other two seemed to understand but sighed, “Bit too young to think about being a dad, Cor?” One of them joked, Cor smirked at them.

“I was thinking uncle”

\---

After meeting up with Team 2 their luck finally began to run out, they were finally spotted and had to fight. 

As much as Cor hated it, he could barely do anything since he has the small child in his arms. So he was stuck to casting the occasional fire or quick swipe of his sword. 

It was just enough and they continued on, fighting when they couldn’t avoid it or hiding for a short while before running. One thing Cor was thankful for was that the small thing was reduced to sniffles, or if he was hopeful even close to falling asleep. Cor smiled, he’s the complete opposite as Noct, who’d go to sleep in seconds.

They were close to the exit, he recognized the pattern of corridors and the odd vending machines. It’s just not something you’d expect to see in a place such as this, although it’s probably just because he isn’t used to it since the Citadel doesn’t have any.

“We’re almost there!” His teammate cheered, joy filling them since they knew Team 3 was out there waiting for them with their rides. 

“You excited to be an uncle then Cor? If you decide to keep the small thing in your life, you are a busy man” The other guy from Team 2 grinned at Cor, although the question did make him think. He looked down at the sniffling child in his arms, what will he do with him?

Cor can’t quite raise him, as the guy pointed out he just doesn’t have the time. However, he has to admit he grew slightly attached during this short time together, probably because they’ve now shared a life or death experience with each other. Cor frowned, no child should go through that.

“I’ll think about it”

And with that they’ve finally reached their destination. He saw Team 3 waving their hands to get their attention, rather comedic since there’s MT corpses all around them.

“Woohoo! Freedom!” The two members cheered together, getting on their snowmobile. The rest cheered with the two, how’d he get stuck with children for teammates? The actual child has been more mature than them he mused to himself.

Cor smiled as he got on his snowmobile with his teammate, “Yeah, freedom. Now let’s go before we lose it” And with that they took off. With hopes to never see this base again as it fades away in the background.

\---

They drove for a good hour, maybe an hour and half but eventually they reached the train station where they could catch a ride home.  
The tickets were bought, they boarded and found their seats. And of course his Squad were chattering away, although he didn’t pay attention to them, his attention was now on the gently crying kid in his arms.

Cor couldn’t believe the kind of mission he was sent on. He couldn’t believe the kind of sick shit the Nifs were doing, the only evidence was currently crying in his arms as he cradled the poor creature.

He frowned, he can’t keep calling him kid or whatever.

“Ahhh, finally! We can relax” 

“Tell me bout it”

“Oh I can’t wait to see my girlfriend again, she said she’d bake us a cake and we’d get to watch Netflix all day”

“Dude, lucky, I’m getting sent on another mission soon”

“Prompto”

“Huh?” 

His group now looked at the Immortal who was now shushing the baby in his arms. “I’ll call him Prompto” He spoke, a soft smile on his face.

He was excited about being an uncle, it’ll be fun.


	2. first day of school!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just love, bebeh prom and cor uwu

The week after mission was one of the most tiring Cor has ever experienced. Apparently looking after a year old child is quite the challenge, with feeding and changing, making sure he’s entertained and goes to sleep. Cor was drained.

Luckily enough he did find acceptable parents for the orphan child. Two servants who work at the castle, recently married and have plenty of time to care for the child. Mr and Mrs Argentum.

Cor was currently on the way to their house with Prompto in his arms playing with a small Chocobo plush he had gotten him, although Cor mused that maybe attempting to eat the poor plush didn’t count as playing.

The couple lived in a good neighbourhood so Cor didn’t have to worry about that, they worked for the Citadel so they have good pay and he can see the two whenever he has the time, and most important they have time and love for Prompto. He was proud of himself that he found good candidates.

Cor soon found the house belonging to the newlyweds and rang the bell. Of course Prompto was intrigued with the ring of the bell and giggled, so easily entertained. He didn’t have to wait long for the door to open and reveal the husband, who smiled brightly at the sight of them.

“It’s great to see you Cor, and you too baby Prom” The man spoke with a practiced baby voice to Prom, they must really take this seriously. Prompto seemed to appreciate the thought as he smiled brightly at Mr Argentum and made plenty of baby noises.

“Yes, it’s nice to see you as well. Prompto seems to be excited to start living with you two” He spoke as he stepped inside the house, it looked pleasant, “I’m assuming your wife is here also?”.

“Yeah, she’s waiting in the living room. Please come this way” Mr Argentum spoke politely as he led Cor and Prompto to said living room. The living room looked spacious and lived in, with photos of their marriage and honeymoon, however Cor spots some empty frames on the table just waiting to be filled with new memories.

He handed Prompto to the new mother and gave a rare smile, although smiling around Prompto now became easy.

He knows Prompto will have a good life living here.

\---  
4 years later  
\---

“Papaaa, hurry up! Hurry up!” A small squeaky voice yelled out from the living room, trying to escape the grasp of an amused mother trying to tame the child’s hair.  
“Yes yes, just a minute Prompto! You don’t want a messy lunch box now do you?” Mr Argentum laughed out, just as excited as his young son for his first day at school. The father quickly finished the lunch box with a proud smile, he didn’t work in the Citadel’s kitchen for nothing you know. With the smile still on his face he walked out with the lunch box in hand to see his wife now buttoning Prompto’s blaiser.

“Oh look at our beautiful boy, growing up so fast!” The mother tearfully said, placing her hands over her heart. Prompto giggled at his mother’s praise. Suddenly the phone started to ring.

Prompto gasped and ran over to the phone, picking it up with haste with the biggest grin “Uncle Cor! Uncle Cor!” he chanted.

“Hello Prompto, are you excited for school today?”

“Yeah! Mamma got me a chocobo bag, it’s super fluffy!” 

“That’s nice, did you thank your mother?”

“Yep! I gave her a big kiss, papa always kisses mama when he says thank you!”

“Very good, I’ll have to see you later okay? Go put your father on the phone?”

“Okay!” And the little Prompto did as told and gave the phone over to his father, “Uncle Cor wants to talk!”. The father smiled and accepted the phone and started to speak with Cor.

Prompto went back to his mother who gave him his bag, “Okay, how about we go put our shoes on! Papa will be with us in no time” She suggested, and of course the small blonde nodded with a smile as he ran off to put on his shoes.

Mr Argentum turned to his wife, “Cor will be meeting us there” and with that they put their own shoes on and started on their way.

\---

Prompto was holding both the hands of his mother and father as they walked to the school, with Prompto humming the chocobo theme he’s recently heard from a documentary, he didn’t understand much of it since it they spoke with big words but he didn’t mind since he just wanted to watch the chocobos.

There were other children walking with their parents as well, but Prompto didn’t care about them yet. He wanted to see Uncle Cor, he promised to see him today!

“Oh lookie over there PomPom, is that Uncle Cor?” Speak of the devil. 

Prompto ran from his parents' grip with little resistance, and Prompto ran straight into the waiting arms of his favorite uncle.

“Woah, you’ve grown so much Prompto” Cor said as he raised Prompto into his arms, the child giggling wildly as he hugged back. 

“I’m gonna grow big like a chocobo! They’re super big, did you know Uncle Cor, did ya know?” Prompto asked excitedly, wanting to show what he learnt. Using his arms trying to scale how big the chocobos he saw were. 

“All new students and parents come to the assembly hall!” A voice called out, they needed to hurry up.

“Ah! Quickly, we need to take our picture!” Mrs Argentum rushed as her husband quickly set up the camera. Cor tried to put prompto down so he could take it with his parents but he refused, saying ‘Uncle Cor has to take it with us!’. Seeing that there were no complaints from the parents, the man sighed with a smile and continued to hold Prompto.

“Say cheese!”

“Cheese!”

\---

After a long day from his first day of school, Mr and Mrs Argentum didn’t need to convince their child to go to bed, for he fell asleep while watching cartoons with his parents.

With a fond smile they carried him to his bed filled with plushies of all kinds, mostly chocobos, and tucked him in. Not even a peep came from him.

\---

1 month later

\---

Prompto was walking out of his school, looking for his waiting parents who came to pick him up everyday. However he did not find them, only an-

“UNCLE COR!”

And as usual when he saw him he rushed towards the man to hug him, and he always got one back. 

“Looks like I’m looking after you today Prompto, but uncle Cor is busy. Do you want to see where uncle Cor works?” Cor asked the small child, who nodded so fast Cor was slightly concerned he might hurt himself.

“Okay then, let’s get a move on”


	3. first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a tad more time than needed. I saw someone make a small AU where aranea was prompto's big sister and i never knew i needed sometjing so hard in my LIFE
> 
> She'll probably be in the next chapter btw

Prompto stared at the high walls and fancy decorations of the Citadel when he walked in hand with Cor, his eyes shining with curiosity and he was getting distracted by one thing and another. So many fancy things, his little head almost can’t handle it.

Cor of course was used to the Citadel since he was here everyday, but he couldn’t help but grin to himself over Prompto’s curious eyes going everywhere. “Be sure to keep holding my hand alright? Don’t want you getting lost” Cor spoke to the small child, he doesn’t think Prompto heard him though.

Although Prompto looked to a different area every five seconds as he tried to soak in as much of the new and interesting scenery around him, he didn’t notice the stares and whispers as he walked in hand with Cor. Childhood ignorance is sure amazing, Cor thought.

They continued to walk through the Citadel, going up lifts and walked more. Eventually Cor had to pick up Prompto since his tiny legs couldn’t cope with it all, a price to pay with all the wonder Cor concluded.

“Uncle Coooor, why is this place so big?” The small boy whined into his shoulder, tiredness slipping past his voice after a long day at school. Although not too tired to stop fidgeting with the buttons on Cor’s jacket. 

“A king needs a big castle to rule” Cor informed matter of factly to the tiny blonde. Cor knew that little kids can learn just as much as adults can as long as they used a simpler language for them, Prompto is quite the smart kid for his age.

“But when I play with my friends they don’t have a big house” Prompto yawned mid sentence, “The older kids say slide is their castle, I get to go on because I play the pet chocobo. And Uncle Cor, the slide isn’t big like this!”.

Pet chocobo? Cor chuckled at the small boy’s antics, of course he’d choose to be the chocobo.

“Pet chocobo huh? What do you do as a royal chocobo?” The older man indulged the smaller in his game of pretend at school, and as expected the tired child now livened up a little. He was told his nap time was around 5 so he needs to stay awake until then.

Prompto’s hands went wild as he leaned back to meet his uncle’s eyes, eyes wide in excitement to explain. “I get to help carry the food! And and I get to help the king! Just like you Uncle Cor, you help the king and you’re super cool!”.

Okay, that might’ve made Cor’s heart skip a beat or two. The kid was deadly since he was the only one Cor has really let close to him, although the king and new prince came really close. Which reminded him, he needed to check those papers on those Niff refugees. 

And a conversation between him and Prompto’s parents.

\--

“We’ve been thinking on adopting another child”

Those words caught Cor off guard. Another child? They wanted to give Prompto a sibling.

“Really? Not that I don’t trust your judgment, why do you tell me this?” Cor asked, curiosity eating at him. Anything that may concern Prompto in any way causes him some underlying anxiety. The boy has become a part of the immortal’s life now, and he’d like to keep it that way.

The couple smiled at each other before sharing that smile to Cor “We fell in love with our baby Prompto, we know the small thing was a refugee. Our heart aches however when we think there are other small children without as much luck as Prom. Cor, we’d like you to help us”  
\--

Right, a good sibling for Prompto. One who could protect him, and in turn were Prompto could protect. Yes, the idea appeals greatly to Cor.

“Uncle Cooor! Are we here yet?” Prompto whined, getting bored again from all the walking. Cor couldn’t blame the child, however he luck was in his favour as they just arrived at his office. 

“We are, actually” 

They entered the room after Cor unlocked it. The older man released the younger and gave him his small chocobo bag, telling the child his parents should’ve packed some stuff to entertain himself with. Giving one last smile to Prompto, Cor sat down on his chair and sighed. He hated paperwork.

But this was the paperwork necessary to get Prompto that sibling his parents wanted, and surely Prompto if he knew about it. He’ll keep it as a surprise. 

Cor looked through the papers of children with a frown, the war caused so many children to go without parents or love. He knew they’d face assholes in the future because of their lighter coloured hair, skin or just being a refugee from Niflheim. People disgust Cor sometimes.

He tried to shake the negative thought away, like who appealed to him most to be a good sibling. Although this made him feel horrible also, he felt like he was playing god. But this needed to be done today, as some have arrived early to come speak to the council about their experiences.

-  
Prompto was amazed by Cor’s room. Sure it lacked toys but it was still pretty cool! Uncle Cor had lots and lots of books and papers, maybe Uncle Cor likes to draw? That’s it! Prompto should draw Uncle Cor a Chocobo! And a Moogle, and Cactaur! He has crayons, but no paper.

The small child looked up to see his uncle looking focused on his work with a big frown, he shouldn't disturb him. Guess he has to find himself some, but sneakily! This is going to be a super awesome surprise! And Uncle Cor will have a big smile instead!

As quietly as the small child could, he crept to the slightly open door. Suppressing a giggle of excitement he snuck through and ran off. He was gonna make sure to make the coolest pictures.

Where is he going to get paper? Prompto does not know but he’ll find it soon. He’s just gotta find that colourful room again, he saw it when Uncle Cor was taking him to his room. There’s gotta be paper there!

\---

Cor groaned as he leaned back from his seat, working for at least a good hour now, which meant it was around Prompto’s nap time. Now that he thinks about it, the child has been awfully quiet. So Cor looked around the room where Prompto should be, okay he can’t see him. He’s probably behind the bookshelf.

“Prompto, it’s nap time” No response. Maybe he fell asleep already? Anxiety started to gnaw at the immortal. Prompto’s fine, he’s just overthinking it.

The brunette walked behind the bookshelf and only found the toys belonging to the child he was looking after, but no Prompto.

…

“SHIT!”

\---

Prompto has been walking around for a while now.

He thinks he’s close to the colourful room, he recognizes some stuff. But it’s been super hard because he’s been hiding from those mean looking guys! They have huge frowns and their eyebrows are down, they look angry!

So he’s been struggling a little. But it’s okay! Because he knows he’s super close, he can feel it!

His little feet sped up from walking to running.  
He ran as fast as he could, the world around him blurring. A smile pulled wide over his face as he continued to run. He’s going to make Uncle Cor super happy! And then he won’t look like those mean guys in suits.

However his running came to an abrupt stop, as he smacked into something solid. He let out a little oomf as the wall let out a louder one. 

“Why the heck is there a little kid here?” a voice spoke, boyish in tone with hints of annoyance. Prompto looked up to see a tanned kid with brown hair, and another kid with glasses who seemed to be the one he knocked into.

“I do not know why”

They were big kids! Do they know where he could find some paper?

“Hello! My name is Prompto! Can I have some paper, I wanna draw chocobos and moogles and an uh a… cactuar! I wanna draw them for Uncle Cor!” The small blonde spoke to the two confused older children.

The one with glasses seemed to get over said shock the fastest, “Yes, we do know where you may acquire some. Come with us” The big kid offered his hand to Prompto, he smiled and took it. He liked this big kid!

“Ignis what the heck?! We can’t baby sit this kid too! We just got trusted with Noct!” The tanned kid hissed at Ignis, he seemed mean and scary.

“It’ll be fine, he only requires paper. I also believe he’s the child Mr.Cor has been appointed uncle to” Ignis spoke as he began to walk off with Prompto in hand, “Are you coming, Gladio?”

“Yeah, fine”.

\---  
Cor was going up to random guards, demanding to tell him if they’ve seen a blonde child who looks to be the age of five around. And unfortunately none saw Prompto, only Ignis since he’s the only other blonde child in the Citadel that they saw.

Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!

Where was he? Why did he run off? Okay stupid question, he’s a curious child who loves to explore of course he’d run out!

“Fuck, Prompto where are you? You’re making your uncle worry!”

\---  
Prompto walked with the two older kids, he found out the kind one is called Ignis and the scary one is called Gladio. They said they’d give him paper and he could go back to Uncle Cor. Of course he was happy with that so there were no complaints.

They reached a room where the paper was apparently held, and to Prompto’s surprise it was the colourful room he was looking for earlier! 

They led him inside and sat him down on a chair and told him not to go anywhere as they went to grab the paper he wanted. The smaller child complied and kicked his legs back and forth. Should he make a yellow chocobo? Or a Red, or maybe Pink! The girls at his school said pink was the best colour, so he should choose pink because Uncle Cor is the best!

The small blonde looked around the room. It was way cooler than Uncle Cor’s, it was filled with toys and pillows. It looked super fun! But he wanted to stay with Uncle Cor because he's funer!

“Who are you?”

Prompto turned to see a child his age, with raven hair and crystal blue eyes.

“My name is Prompto! What’s your name?”

“Noctis”


End file.
